The Gray Area Between Right and Wrong
by Do Not Refrigerate
Summary: Lana Shields of Earth was a normal Green Lantern- proud, strong, and believing in her Corps. But when the Guardians add a new rule to the Book of Oa that she disagrees with, can she still believe that the powerful Green Lantern Corps is as strong as she thought it was? Set after Green Lantern Corps: Sins of the Star Sapphire. Rated T for mild language.


"Well, you know, in any novel you would hope that the hero has someone to push back against, and villains - I find the most interesting villains those who do the right things for the wrong reasons, or the wrong things for the right reasons. Either one is interesting. I love the gray area between right and wrong."

~ **Dan Brown**

Everything used to be so simple. I was- am a warrior. Now I don't know anymore.

My name is Lana Shields. I'm a Green Lantern of Sector 2814, more commonly known as Earth. What that means is I'm basically a space cop. All Green Lanterns are. And one of the youngest from Earth, I might add. I was only seventeen when the ring came to me- beautiful, glowing, and radiating with power.

 _Lana Shields of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear._

That was two and a half years ago. I didn't quite understand everything that was happening when I was chosen. I mean, _aliens,_ for God's sake. I was being given the most powerful weapon in the universe to fight evil, and fight alongside _aliens._ I wasn't afraid, of course. Green Lanterns don't admit fear. We feel it, obviously. It's not _you have the ability to not feel fear._ We are special because we can be afraid of something but we can work through our fear. The power of Will.

There are other branches of Lanterns, too. Six of them, all with their own colors.

The Green Lantern's sworn enemies are the despicable Yellow Lanterns, who are led by a former Green Lantern, named Sinestro. They worship the opposite of Will- Fear. Ugly and insane bastards, if you ask me. Or just about every other Lantern. I once fought a group of them, and one of them had three heads, each with one giant eye and a set of sharp teeth. Another one of them was obsessed with these "pets" of hers- light constructs in the shapes of strange, vile dogs. She had their teeth too. I didn't have any problems with bringing them down.

There's the Star Sapphires, which are convinced that Love will conquer all, and overcome all other emotions. Their color is a violet pink. They're not so bad as the Guardians say they are. Oh yeah, the Guardians are the leaders of the Green Lanterns. I'll get back to them. Anyway, Sapphires love emotion and following your heart, in stark contrast to the Greens.

Then there's this one that no one really knows (or really cares) about, Orange. Avarice. I say we don't really know or care about them because, as far as we know, there is only one of them, some ugly furry beast called Larfleeze. And seeing as he wants to keep his power to himself, we don't really have to worry about there being any more of them anytime soon. The legendary Hal Jordan, also from Earth, tangled with Larfleeze once.

Next up is one we also don't know much about either- the Indigo Lanterns. Their emotion is Compassion. And that is pretty much all we know. They're not exactly the chatty type.

The next is the smallest group of lanterns, which is the Blue Lanterns. Their emotion is Hope. They are the opposite of the next group- the Red Lanterns.

The Red Lanterns are a fairly new development. They are obsessed with Rage. And also, they are not given a choice when the ring chooses them. It just finds a person, usually in pain, and takes them over and turns them into bloodthirsty killers. Poor bloody bastards. And call me a "bleedin' heart" or whatever the hell you want (here's looking at you, Guy Gardner), but I feel terrible for those poor people. They didn't ask to be turned into bloodthirsty killers, and they didn't choose. All they did was feel a normal emotion for losing someone they loved. And now they're trapped, stuck as a monster, spewing up blood and being completely controlled by the ring. If you can honestly tell me you don't think that's even a little sad, you're even more a monster than the rings.

I think I ought to talk more about the Green Lanterns, as that's why I'm writing this. The Lanterns were created by the small species known as the Guardians, situated on the planet Oa, which is the home world for the Green Lanterns, who all have the same idea for a perfect universe and have no individual identities. (I kid you not, they don't have names. They just call each other "fellow guardian".) While all Green Lanterns may not completely _agree_ with the Guardians all the time, we all (sometimes grudgingly) respect them. After all, they're the reason we have our rings. They write all the rules for the Lanterns in their huge book, called the book of Oa.

And that's where my story comes into play, because one day very recently the Guardians wrote a rule that I'm not sure I can agree with.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will describe Lana in detail and the situation she is in right now. Please review!**


End file.
